


The Squeeze

by twitch



Series: kylux cantina prompts [22]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch/pseuds/twitch
Summary: Kylo expected to have his way in bed but somehow Hux got a leg up over him.





	The Squeeze

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr for kylux cantina for the theme: body. Prompt: "Hux has been working out and it shows, especially in his thighs and calves."

“You’ve been working out.” 

“You’ve noticed.”

Kylo ignored Hux’s smug tone, shoulders heaving, straining, then slumping. “I wouldn’t have thought-“ Leg muscles squeezed and Kylo wheezed out. “Possible.” 

“Hmmm.” Hux’s fingers ruffled through his hair, tugged when he tried to wiggle again. 

Kylo slumped belly down into the blankets, sulking into Hux’s flesh. 

So perhaps his retort about how he’d be taking charge in bed hadn’t been appreciated. 

“I suggest you open your mouth and get – to – it.”

Hux’s heel kicks into his back had him grinding down briefly, precum staining the sheets.

The thighs squeezing either side of his head shifted a fraction, muscles relaxing to let him sink his mouth down over Hux. Yet Hux’s calves didn’t move, taut and toned against his back, making him moan as he relaxed his throat. 

 He could really get to love those stronger legs.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested you can follow me on [Tumblr](http://centurytwitch.tumblr.com).


End file.
